


What's it for?

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [14]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Fanfiction, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doggerel about fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's it for?

There's a scene in my head and it needs to come out  
It's not always porn, though sometimes there's no doubt  
That 'shipping is sexy and very seductive  
Describing their foreplay in language reductive  
Ensuring no possible risk of confusion  
"my Cecilos" always reach pleasing conclusion  
There are only so many ways you can say  
"Put protuberance B into orifice A"

I write my own tales but fanfic has a use  
It helps when I'm blocked by ideas abstruse  
Borrowing worlds built by others for writing  
Makes the whole process a little less frightening

Shit, I need six more words.


End file.
